


(Fanart) Didn't We Almost Have It All?

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Illustration for story by Ivanw





	(Fanart) Didn't We Almost Have It All?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Didn't We Almost Have it All?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451141) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kirk and Spock share an unexpectedly tender moment in this pivotal scene from Ivanw's story of guilt and redemption.
> 
>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
